


Let Your Heart Be With Me

by barrysfrost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrysfrost/pseuds/barrysfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this anymore, Barry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm only new here. Hehe any comments/suggestions?

“I can’t do this anymore, Barry.” She finally said, exhaustion finally catching up to her. She’s been in Star L.A.B.S. the whole day, trying to locate the meta-humans that got away and with difficulty, not having Dr. Wells, or Eobard Thawne, not around to offer his wise ideas. And this? She’s strong, she’s been through a lot the past year, but god, she’s human. She’s not invincible.

And maybe, no, not maybe, she’s also dispensable.

“Wait , wait, what?” Barry finally stopped in his tracks.  
Caitlin sighed, “We got to stop denying it. We… This… It isn’t working anymore.” She lifted a shoulder, giving him her signature kind-of shrug while trying to contain the tremble of her lips.

“Cait,” he took one step closer to her and he was thankful she didn’t step back. And when Caitlyn still didn’t look at him, he grabbed her face with both of his hands gently towards his, “I can’t lose you too.”

Barry noticed the tears pooling in her eyes that are threatening to fall, his heart breaking because of the sight. He promised himself that he would never hurt her, never leave her, because why would he? When, finally, he has someone he can go back to.

“You will never lose me, Barry. You can never lose me,” she paused and he thought that he finally convinced her, “but, God, I can’t lose myself twice.” And that’s when the tears started to escape her eyes, one by one, continuous. Her tears looked like those rainwater Barry used to watch race towards the ground on his bedroom window, and just like before, he didn’t know how to stop them.

“I don’t get it, Caitlin. I—did I do anything wrong? Did I say something? God, please tell me what to do,” he cleared his throat, but it still came out weak and hurt, “Caitlin, I don’t understand. I love you. You love me. What’s the problem?”  
Caitlin held his wrists for a moment before pulling his hands away from her face, shook her head lightly and said, “Your heart is not with me.”

Barry’s eyebrows showed his confusion, shaking his head at the first thought of a person that came to his mind after hearing Caitlin. Iris.

“I love you. And I have never been this sure in my entire life. Why can’t you believe me? Tell me what to do. Please, Cait. Please.”

Caitlin knew that this was going to happen. She knew Barry, and she definitely had moments with his stubbornness and reluctance, especially during times when Barry felt like he could do something, anything to salvage the situation.

She swallowed that lump in her throat, and it felt like dry swallowing a very big pill but she knew she had to say something before she starts changing her mind. Because, although she already managed to shrug off Barry’s puppy dog eyes every time she lectured him on being reckless while patching him up, this look she just can’t shrug off.

“I love you, Barry. And when I began to realize that, I knew that it was a choice, my choice. I did it with my eyes, consciousness, and heart all open. I didn’t just fell in love you. I dove into this thing knowing what can happen. And to tell you the truth, I thought we were going to make it. I really did.”

“Then why give up now? Why now?” Caitlin avoided his eyes and wiped her cheeks with her palms.

“Because I can’t be with someone who’s waiting on somebody else, Barry. You’re always going to love Iris. And I understand that, I really do. You grew up with her. Meanwhile, we’ve only known each other for a year. I’m a competitive person, but I know when I don’t stand a chance.”

Barry gaped at her statement for a moment before exclaiming, “There is no competition!”

Caitlin pursed her lips while Barry continued, “If I love Iris, I wouldn’t be here arguing with you. I’d be with her. Caitlin, if I have to prove you that for every second for the rest of my life, I will. I understand how much you’ve lost in just a span of 365 days—Ronnie, your career, the man you looked up to. They are so much more than what I can offer you. But even with the slimmest chance, even with everything that’s been going on with both of our pasts catching up to us and the future ahead of us, I will always try to be enough for you. Because you are more than enough for me. You are the reason I’m living in this universe.”

She started crying again and she didn’t realize she was gripping the side of her dress until Barry took her hand and kissed it. And somehow in that moment, even though unaware of the red box that was burning holes through Barry’s pants he planned to wear for their next dinner, she felt enough.


End file.
